The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Generally, during handling operations, loads are moved by means of a device for holding the load attached to the end of a lifting sling connected to a lifting device such as a winch, ensuring the lifting of a load from a low to a high position and vice versa.
These holding devices generally comprise a lifting shackle or a lifting ring well known to those skilled in the art.
The lifting shackles or rings constitute a lifting accessory associated with the lifting device and are intended to ensure the connection between the lifting sling connected to the winch and the item to be handled.
They are designed and shaped to withstand the work generated by the vertical movement of the load which they support.
A lifting ring generally comprises a substantially U-shaped ring, closed by a base on which a threaded bore is positioned, receiving a screw on which the load to be handled is fixed.
This fixation consists in screwing directly on the upper face of the load. This screwing is typically performed manually by an operator, who screws the lifting ring on the load, then connects the free end of the sling to the U-shaped part of said ring to cause the load to move when the winch is operated.
Once the lifting ring is screwed on the load, the operator must ensure that the screw is sufficiently anchored in the load before operating the winch.
This control is typically performed according to the manufacturer's recommendations regarding the anchoring length required depending on the weight of the item to be handled.
However, as they are performed manually, screwing and controlling may involve certain risks, such as the risk of not anchoring the screw deep enough into the load to be handled, which can cause said load to pull away from the lifting ring.